Kalash
thumb|250px|Jeune fille kalash.Le peuple Kalash, sa langue, et sa religion depuis plus d'un millénaire dépérissent en raison de la pression et de l'avance de l'islam India Antiqua: A Volume of Oriental Studies, Presented by His Friends and Pupils to Jean Philippe Vogel, C.I.E., Instituut Kern (Rijksuniversiteit te Leiden), Brill Archive, 1947. . Ils ne sont plus due quelques centaines de kafirs (= soi-disant infidèles pour les islamistes) vivant dans le Chitral pakistanais Max Klimburg, The Kafirs of the Hindu-Kush. Art and Society of Waigal and Ashkun Kafirs, Stuttgart, Franz Steiner Verlag, 1999., à la province de la frontière du Nord-ouest Encyclopédie des peuples d'Asie et d'Océanie, Faits sur la bibliothèque du fichier de l'histoire du monde, Barbara A. West, Infobase Publishing, 2010.. et de l'ancien Kafiristan (= Nuristan, en Afghanistan). Ils parlent le Kalasha/kalashamon, une langue dardic indo-aryenne Encyclopédie des peuples d'Asie et d'Océanie, Faits sur la bibliothèque du fichier de l'histoire du monde, Barbara A. West, Infobase Publishing, 2010.. Une partie des Kalash sont encore polythéistes. Ce peuple d'origine indo-européenne, qui ne descend pas malgré les légendes des guerriers d'Alexandre, mais a eu des contacts avec eux, est en voie de disparition. Ils sont les seuls Pakistanais ou presque à boire du vin et leurs femmes ne subissent pas la charia. Le Kafiristan est surnommé ainsi pour les musulmans était la terre des infidèles. En 1895, l'émir Abdur Rahman Khan, encouragé par les Britanniques, décide de convertir les Kafirs rouges comme on les appelle à l’époque [http://www.icrainternational.org/ikewan/66/1.pdf Les Kalash de l’Hindukush pakistanais.] IKEWAN n°65 • juillet - août - septembre 2007. à l'islam. C'est un génocide réussi. De 100.000 au XIX siècle, les Kalash ne sont plus que de 3/400 individus, du fait des massacres, des viols et des conversions forcées. La culture Kalash, un peu préservée grâce à l'isolement et au strict respect des traditions religieuses vieilles de 2300 ans va disparaître. Ils se convertissent peu à peu à l'islam. Les talibans les enlèvent et s'en prennent aux travailleurs humanitaires et scientifiques qui font construire des écoles, des centres de santé, se soucient de la qualité de l'eau et bâtissent un musée. L'engagement, par exemple, du professeur grec Larounis à préserver la culture Kalash dans le Nouristan, sur le côté afghan de la frontière, a fait de lui une cible des talibans. Mais dans les zones tribales les Kalash, hier photographiés par les touristes, vivent persécutés par les jihadistes et envahis et presque esclaves des musulmans. thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Les vallées kalash en été. Les Kalash . thumb|200px|Détail d'une robe noire typique des Kalash.Les hommes vont dans les pâturages d'altitude avec leurs troupeaux tandis que les femmes cultivent les champs, dans les vallées, près de leurs villages. Les enfants portent leurs cheveux longs avec des boucles, et des topi-chapeaux aux couleurs vives. Les femmes ont parfois le visage tatoué, et portent de longues robes noires avec des broderies de couleur. Les femmes Kalash, les infidèles noires, du fait de la couleur de leurs robes et de leur paganisme, sont considérées par les islamistes comme particulièrement immorales. Ce qui veut dire pour ces fanatiques qu'elles aiment être violées. Les Kalash gardent le phénotype (= caractère anatomique, morphologique, moléculaire... ) européen de leurs ancêtres. Comme beaucoup d’autres groupes ethniques anciennement caucasiens habitant la vaste étendue géographique allant du Proche-Orient à l’Asie Centrale, ils ont largement succombé au métissage racial durant les nombreux siècles d’invasions turcophones, mongoles et arabes successives LE KALASH . Cependant quelques uns d'entre eux sont de type presque nordiques ou slaves. Ils ne vivent plus que dans trois vallées du Pakistan, Bumboret, Rumbur, et Birir. Il n'y a plus, actuellement de rapport entre les Kalash musulmans du Pakistan et ceux d'Afghanistan. Les études entre la mythologie et le folklore kalash comparés à ceux de la Grèce antique sont faits régulièrement Kalash spring festival . Il existe de nombreuses similitudes entre la culture kalash et la grecque, y compris les divinités communes, les détails architecturaux, la musique..., mais ils sont aussi très plus proche des traditions indo-iraniennes (védique et pré-zoroastrienne) Kalash and Nuristani religion (Religion, Festivals), Witzel, The Rgvedic Religious System and its Central Asian and Hindukush Antecedents. A. Griffiths & J.E.M. Houben. The Vedas : Texts, Language and Ritual. Groningen: Forsten 2004. . Toutefois des similarités dans le style des vêtements et des pratiques de vinification, sans parler de statues funéraires en bois et de sculptures stylisées, qui n’existent nulle part ailleurs dans la région – ont aussi beaucoup d’affinités frappantes avec celles des anciens Grecs LE KALASH . thumb|left|270px|Berceau kalash (XVIIIe s.).Les dépenses accompagnant l’accès aux honneurs et aux distinctions, tels le droit d’user de chaises-trônes sculptés à motifs anthropomorphes ou l’érection de poteaux sculptés en l’honneur des donneurs de festins et des guerriers victorieux, sont devenues de plus en plus élevées Max Klimburg, The Kafirs of the Hindu-Kush. Art and Society of Waigal and Ashkun Kafirs, Stuttgart, Franz Steiner Verlag, 1999.. Cette société est fortement patriarcale, les valeurs viriles étant exacerbées. Elle est patrilinéaire. La fête la plus importante est la fête de Joshi au mois de mai qui annonce les premières transhumances. Les Kalash sont également réputés pour leurs fêtes de solstice, durant plusieurs jours et incluant des sacrifices animaux. Actuellement, seules bien moins de 5.000 personnes parlent encore Kalasha, langue indo-aryenne comportant de forts éléments grecs et sanscrits LE KALASH . Cette langue est considérée comme en danger critique par l'UNESCO. Leur religion . thumb|300px|Temple kafir/kalash.Les Kafirs pratiquent une religion où coexistent la croyance en un dieu suprême, Imra ou Yamrai, le culte de divinités secondaires et la vénération de figures d’ancêtres-héros. Les pratiques liées aux croyances varient selon les vallées Max Klimburg, The Kafirs of the Hindu-Kush. Art and Society of Waigal and Ashkun Kafirs, Stuttgart, Franz Steiner Verlag, 1999. . Leurs divinités ont des sanctuaires à travers les vallées, où ils reçoivent souvent des chèvres en sacrifices. Leurs croyances et pratiques religieuses partagent de fortes similarités avec le polythéisme de la Grèce antique. En effet, diverses déités locales ayant une forte ressemblance avec Zeus, Dionysos, Apollon et Aphrodite sont encore vénérées dans leurs rites et coutumes aujourd'hui. Toutefois l'on retrouve des liens entre tous les panthéons des Indo-Européens et Indo-Iraniens LE KALASH . Jusqu’à leur conversion à l’islam, leur civilisation, avec des variantes notables de vallée à vallée, repose sur un ethos où entrent le culte de la valeur guerrière et la recherche du rang et du prestige qui s’attachent à la générosité des donneurs de fêtes et aux exploits des chasseurs de têtes, dont sont parfois victimes leurs voisins musulmans Max Klimburg, The Kafirs of the Hindu-Kush. Art and Society of Waigal and Ashkun Kafirs, Stuttgart, Franz Steiner Verlag, 1999.. La religion Kalash est riche en termes de célébrations, sacrifices et autres rituels propitiatoires. Alors que les autres Pakistanais privilégie en priorité le mariage entre cousins germains, le rôle des Shaman Kalash vise au contraire à s’assurer qu’il n’y ait pas de mariage entre les deux même familles pour un minimum de cinq générations [http://www.icrainternational.org/ikewan/66/1.pdf Les Kalash de l’Hindukush pakistanais.] IKEWAN n°65 • juillet - août - septembre 2007. . Histoire . thumb|300px|Carte R1a. R1a et R1b (Celtes... ) sont issus d'un même groupe R1.Morgenstierne et d'autres chercheurs estiment que la famille des langues qui comprend le Kati, le Prasun et l'Ashkun, s'est formée avant séparation des Indo-Iraniens et les Indo-Aryens il y a plus de 3.000 ans. L'ancienne culture kafir est originaire du corridor des steppes. La religion kafir ressemble à la religion védique des envahisseurs aryens du continent indien qui détruisent la culture rurale Harappa de la vallée de l'Indus vers 1500 avant JC. Il est fort possible que les Kafirs soient des aryens restés dans les montagnes de l'Hindu Kush ENIGMATIC INFIDELS . Le motif du cheval se retrouve souvent dans l'art kafir, mais il n'y a pas de chevaux dans les vallées kalash. Le thème semble avoir ses racines dans l'art indo-européen. Depuis des millénaires les artistes sculptent des chevaux. Dans les villages, sur les maisons ou dans les cimetières, à défaut de chevaux, ces oeuvres d'art transmettent un grand prestige et la puissance. De nombreux éléments peuvent laisser à penser que les Kalash constituent des descendants d’Alexandre. Les Grecs et les Macédoniens donnent au Kafiristan le nom de Paraponisades, qui comprend la région de Bactriane située entre les montagnes de l'Hindou-Koush et la rivière Amou-Daria, et la Sogdiane. Elles sont franchies par Alexandre le Grand au printemps de l'année 329 av. J.-C. à la poursuite de l'assassin de Darius III, le satrape Bessos, puis de nouveau en 327 av. J.-C. lorsqu'il se dirige vers la vallée de l'Indus. Certains groupes ont du restert sur place. thumb|left|270px|Objet funéraire kafir au musée de Kakoul.Les traits physiques des Kalash aussi portent à penser qu’il y a pu y avoir une filiation avec des peuples européens : cheveux blonds et yeux bleus ne sont pas chose rare. Quant à la langue, elle est inclue dans la grande famille des langues indo-européennes. Une chose est sûre : la coopération grecque et macédonienne est aujourd’hui très active dans les trois vallées et c’est grâce à elles que le Kalash Dur, la maison communautaire Kalash a vu le jour en 2006. Cependant la filiation avec les chevaliers d’Alexandre, longtemps mise en avant par certains voyageurs, tient difficilement à l’exercice anthropologique [http://www.icrainternational.org/ikewan/66/1.pdf Les Kalash de l’Hindukush pakistanais.] IKEWAN n°65 • juillet - août - septembre 2007. . Selon Donald Wilber et d'autres auteurs récents, les données anthropologiques suggèrent que les Kalash ne sont pas des Grecs ou des migrants du X siècle, mais les descendants des Indo-Aryens. Ils semblent être un mélange d'un élément lié à la population la plus ancienne connue du centre de l'Himalaya (les Presuns) et d'autres éléments proches à la fois des Kurdes et d'un type plus nordique, aux traits dinariques, qui sauvegarde l'ancien prototype et le maintient parmi les descendants des Indo-aryens Afghanistan, A Short History of Its People and Politics, Martin Ewans, Harper Perennial 05/09/2002. . Il est toutefois possible que des guerriers d'Alexandre se soient installés parmi ces aryens. Du fait de leur nombre relativement réduit ils ne peuvent être considérés comme les ancêtres les plus fréquents de ces peuples. thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Famille Kafir, selon des Mémoires du général Court (1835-1840). Le Kafiristan ou Wamastiin . thumb|205px|Cavalier kafir avec une coiffure conique les apparentée aux cultures proto-iraniennes.Le Kafiristan, dont le nom est Wamastiin pour les non musulmans, a un climat tempéré avec des précipitations suffisantes pour fournir beaucoup d'eau pour l'agriculture irriguée. Il y a toutefois des quantités limitées de terres arables Encyclopaedic Ethnography of Middle-East and Central Asia: P-Z, Volume 1, R. Khanam, Global Vision Publishing Ho, 2005. . Alexandre le Grand passe brièvement dans la région et fait campagne dans la vallée de la Kunar. Mais rien dans les objets et les sites ne permet d’attester une influence gréco-bouddhique que l’on peut en revanche vérifier dans les fouilles de la vallée au nord de Kaboul ou sur le site de Taxila au nord-ouest d’Islamabad, selon Anne Kerdraon Les KAFIRS : sculptures du Nouristan . Le Kafiristan ou Kafirstan peut se traduire par la terre des infidèles en persan, d'où le nom kafir est dérivé de la langue arabe kafir, communément traduit par infidèles ou idolâtres. Le Kafiristan est une région de l'Hindu Kush à la frontière des futurs états de l'Afghanistan et du Pakistan. Il est longtemps habité par une culture non-islamique polythéiste, liée au peuple kalash. On ne sait pas précisément quand ces peuplades indo-iraniennes s'établissent dans ces hautes vallées au pied de l'Hindou Kouch. Leur isolement géographique et leur réputation guerrière font qu'elles échappent aux grands courants religieux qui traversent la région et s'implantent chez leurs voisins, hindouisme, bouddhisme, puis islam. Ainsi, jusqu'à la fin du XIX siècle, ces peuples offrent la particularité d'être les seuls peuples du Kafiristan, descendants de migrations indo-européennes, à demeurer païens et polythéistes sans discontinuïté depuis l'Antiquité. Le Kafiristan est l'ancienne Kapisa Janapada, située au sud-est de l'Hindou Kouch. Hiuen-Tsang qui visite cette région en 644 après JC l'appelle Kai-pi-shi. La Kapisa est connue pour ses chèvres et leurs peaux. Hiuen-Tsang parle des Shen, une race de chevaux de Kapisa. Hiuen-Tsang montre que Kai-pi-shi produit toutes sortes des céréales, plusieurs sortes de fruits, et une racine parfumée appelée Yu-kin. Les gens portent des vêtements de laine ou de la fourrure et on y utilise des pièces d'or d'argent et de cuivre. thumb|left|264px|Cavalier musulman du temps des Saffarides.Les premiers musulmans qui font la conquête de la région sont de la dynastie des Saffarides de Perse à la fin du IX siècle. Le Hudûd al-Alam décrit le pays de Bolor comme un grand royaume gouverné par des Shah, fils du soleil. Puis le Kafiristan se réduit à la zone entre la vallée du Pandjhir et les montagnes de Chitral. Les descendants des Indo-européens se mélangent avec les populations indo-iraniennes. Au XI siècle le sultanat gaznévida attaque territoire. En 1020, Mahmud de Ghazni lance une campagne contre les adorateurs du lion. Marco Polo dit que c'est une terre d'idolâtres à 10 jours au sud de Badakhshan, mais ne traverse pas la région. En 1390 l'expédition vers l'Inde de Tamerlan, les habitants de Andarab demandent pour les punir de déprédations une expédition au Kafiristan. Mais une partie de ses armées est prise en embuscade et doit finalement se replier. Mirza Mahmud ibn Abi Said y fait deux expéditions au XV siècle. Baber laisse une description du sud du Kafiristan. Le sultan Y fait quelques incursions (1507/1508) et 1520. Muhammad Haydar Dughlat, après la conquête du Cachemire, y fait une expédition (1527/1528) et appelle la zone le Buluristan. En 1582, Akbar le Grand envoie une expédition à Katwar dirigé par son frère Muhammad Hakim, gouverneur de Kaboul, qui annexe provisoirement le sud-ouest du Kafiristan. thumb|400px|rightPuis cette région est évitée par les commerçants qui préfèrent la route plus longue via Kashgar, Kokan, Bokhara, et à travers Affghanistan, ou par l'intermédiaire du Ladakh et du Cachemire. Le gouvernement indien est à l'origine d'un vaste commerce d'esclaves à Badakshan. Les habitants du Kafiristan sont kidnappés, comme les membres des tribus kalash, les idolâtres vivant sur le territoire de Chitral. Les Indiens enlèvent des adultes et des enfants. Ils sont tous vendus par le souverain de Chitral aux Badakis, Uakhis (de Uakhan), et Shighnis (de Shighnan), puis emmenés à Boukhara et au Turkestan oriental. Le prix des esclaves à Chitral varie de 25 tillas à 12. Le Kafiristan est réputé pour sa production de vin. Différentes variétés de vignes y sonnt cultivées. Le colonel et voyageur Alexander Gardner parcourt ces territoires dans les années 1825-1830, récit dont s'inspire Rudyard Kipling, sous une forme romancée, dans sa célèbre nouvelle : L'Homme qui voulut être roi. Puis c'est le tour du colonel Lockhart (1885/1886). Le capitaine George Scott Robertson (1852-1916), agent britannique qui se trouve alors à Chitral, explore la région en 1890-1891. Il décrit une organisation tribale et oligarchique avec les conseils des anciens (Jasta) et 13 juges qui ont le pouvoir exécutif élu chaque année (appelé ur ou Urir). Ce sont des hommes libres et esclaves (barrios). La polygamie y est générale et le mariage exogame en dehors du clan. George Scott Robertson (1852-1916) est la dernière personne qui peut étudier la culture locale polythéiste avant la conversion à l'islam. thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|"L'homme qui voulut être roi." La tragédie des Kafirs . Le destin est contre les païens. Ils victimes de la diplomatie britannique. L'une des dispositions du traité (Durand) conclu entre le gouvernement britannique et l'émir de Kaboul, prévoit qui le Kafiristan soit cédé, en 1895, à l'émir de Kabul, Abdur Rahman Khan The collected works of Lala Lajpat Rai, Volume 1, Bal Ram Nanda, Éditeur Manohar, 2003.. Il décide de soumettre ces populations et de les convertir à l'islam. Les Kafirs sont défaits, massacrés, soumis à l'esclavage et convertis de force : le pays est annexé Encyclopédie des peuples d'Asie et d'Océanie, Faits sur la bibliothèque du fichier de l'histoire du monde, Barbara A. West, Infobase Publishing, 2010.. Plusieurs sources parlent de grands massacres de population Afghanistan: une histoire millénaire, Barcelone, Centre culturel de la Fundacion "la Caixa," 2 octobre - 30 décembre 2001, Paris, Musée national des Arts asiatiques - Guimet 28 février - 27 mai 2002, Corinne Guichard, Fundació "La Caixa", Musée Guimet, Marie-Claude Bianchini, Réunion des musées nationaux, 2002.. Afin d'échapper aux massacres, un certain nombre de Kafirs de la vallée de Bashgal trouvent refuge dans le royaume de Chitral et s'installent dans les vallées Kalash. thumb|264px|Les deux rescapés du génocide des Kafirs en 1929 : Le chef Bagashai et le prêtre chantant Kareik.Il n'existe plus de Kafirs au Kafiristan. Et le Kafiristan s'appelle désormais Nuristan, la terre où est censée briller la lumière de l'islam Kalash: les derniers infidèles de l'Hindu-Kush, Volume 6 de Espace des Hommes, Jean Yves Loude, Viviane Lièvre, Berger-Levrault, 1980.. Le pays de ceux qui ont été éclairés... selon Anne Kerdraon Les KAFIRS : sculptures du Nouristan . Les troupes musulmanes ramènent à Kaboul comme trophées de victoire d’étranges et idoles de bois : divinités ou images d’ancêtres. Certaines figurent des cavaliers, d’autres des personnages montant des capridés, d’autres encore des guerriers debout. En 1929, quatre de ces sculptures vont être données au Musée Guimet et deux d’entre elles sont, par la suite, transférées au Musée de l’Homme Lennart Edelberg, Statues de bois rapportées du Kafiristan à Kâbul, Arts Asiatiques, 1960, VI (4). . En 1935, une expédition allemande, la Deutsche Hindukush Expedition, passe plusieurs semaines au Nouristan à la recherche des descendants des Aryens, selon l’idéologie de l’époque Deutsche im Hindukusch. Bericht der Deutschen Hindukusch-Expedition 1935 der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft, Berlin, Karl Siegismund Verlag, 1937.. Des enquêtes linguistiques et des investigations sur la race, avec mensurations, sont au programme. Dans l’ensemble, les contacts avec la population, et en particulier avec les survivants de l’époque antérieure, sont réduits au minimum à cause de la présence des soldats afghans accompagnant l’expédition Albert Herrlich, Land des Lichtes. Deutsche Kundfahrt zu den unbekannten Völkern im Hindukusch, München, Verlag Knorr und Hirth, 1938. . Les islamistes font de leur mieux pour effacer les souvenirs des Kafirs et leur histoire n'est pas enseignée. Les projets de logements neufs permettent la destruction de l'habitat traditionnel Arts asiatiques, Volume 57, École française d'Extrême-Orient, Musée Guimet, Musée Cernuschi, A. Maisonneuve, 2002. . La langue aussi n'est plus apprise et est modifiée. thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Sculptures pré-islamiques dans Kafiristan avant leur destruction ou dispersion. Le Chitral . thumb|150px|Femme sur un trône, sculpture des Kalash du Pakistan.Située à 2.000 mètres d’altitude, les vallées sont accessibles depuis la ville de Chitral au bout de deux bonnes heures de 4x4 sur une piste étroite et rocailleuse. Le paysage est fait de montagnes avec des forêts de cèdres. Les villages sont des strassendorf aux maisons pour la plupart à l’architecture traditionnelle. Les cols les plus bas se situent à un minimum de 3000 mètres [http://www.icrainternational.org/ikewan/66/1.pdf Les Kalash de l’Hindukush pakistanais] IKEWAN n°65 • juillet - août - septembre 2007. . Une partie des Kalash sont venus s’installer dans cette contrée au climat difficile par vagues successives vers la fin du XIX siècle pour survivre au génocide de leur peuple dans la province voisine d'Afghanistan. Les relations de ces Kafirs avec les musulmans sont tendues. Les talibans les terrorisent et beaucoup de musulmans s'installent parmi eux. Aujourd'hui les Kalasah voudraient voir ces envahisseurs regagnent leurs terres d’origines [http://www.icrainternational.org/ikewan/66/1.pdf Les Kalash de l’Hindukush pakistanais] IKEWAN n°65 • juillet - août - septembre 2007. . Mais c'est impossible. Chez les Kalash ce sont les musulmans qui font la loi. Bien qu'il existe un décret qui interdit le transfert de terres à des non-Kalash et la création de structures commerciales par des étrangers, les musulmans affirment que c'est dans le but de fournir une protection plus efficace aux derniers Kalash Indigenous Peoples and Ethnic Minorities of Pakistan: Constitutional and Legal Perspectives, Volume 84 de Monograph series - Scandinavian Institute of Asian Studies, Nordic Institute of Asian Studies, Shaheen Sardar Ali, Javaid Rehman, Routledge, 2001.. La modeste industrie touristique regroupée autour de quelques hôtels est elle aussi dominée par les musulmans. Le tourisme d'ailleurs, du fait des bandes armées islamistes, est un lointain souvenir. Quand Viviane Lièvre et Jean Yves Loude écrivent en 1990 : Aujourd'hui encore, les Kalash, montagnards polythéistes de l'Hindu Kush, au nord-ouest du Pakistan, résistent à l'islam environnant, ils sont d'un optimisme et d'une naïveté stupéfiantes Le Chamanisme des Kalash du Pakistan: des montagnards polythéistes face à l'Islam, Viviane Lièvre, Jean Yves Loude, Editions Recherche sur les Civilisations, 1990. . Les derniers Kalash n'ont aucune emprise sur la vie politique des trois vallées. Ce sont les colons musulmans qui dominent aujourd’hui la politique et l’économie des communautés Kalash. Ceux-ci construisent des mosquées. Un peu partout l’appel du muezzin résonne dans les vallée cinq fois par jour. Le prosélytisme islamique dans les vallées Kalash se divise en deux catégories. On distingue d’un côté ce que l’on appelle le prosélytisme mou et le prosélytisme dur. Le premier aboutit à convertir soit des individus faibles d'esprit, soit des Kalash vivant en dehors de leurs communautés villageoises. Le prosélytisme dur se caractérise par un comportement agressif et des menaces en cas de refus. thumb|left|250px|Village kalash au Chitral.Les mères Kalash sont désormais pour la plupart contraintes de présenter leur nouveau né au Mollah. Les prochaines générations seront des métis, esclaves des musulmans riches ou violents. Ils auront perdu leurs traditions, leur religion ancestrale et même leur langue. L'art du bois exceptionnel, voit ses œuvres hélas condamnées à la dilapidation et au pillage qui accompagnent la guerre civile afghane et la présence de trafiquants et terroristes côté pakistanais Pierre Centlivres, Institut d’ethnologie, Université de Neuchâtel, Suisse, 157 | janvier-mars 2001 : Représentations et temporalités, École des hautes études en sciences sociales. . Aujourd'hui, le monde des Kalash, de ces derniers infidèles de l'Hindou Kouch, à encore pratiquer des rites païens et à croire en plusieurs dieux, est des plus réduits PARLONS KHOWAR: Langue et culture de l'ancien royaume de Chitral au Pakistan, Erik L'Homme, L'Harmattan, 1999.. Erik L'Homme, en 1999, dit qu'ils sont entre 3.000 et 6.000, mais l'Institut d’ethnologie de l'université de Neuchâtel parle de quelques centaines, en 2001. L'isolement et les islamistes peuvent faire redouter qu'ils sont en train de disparaître, loin des yeux d'occident. Notes et références . Catégorie:Groupe ethnique du Pakistan Catégorie:Histoire